1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to an electronic device, and more particularly, to a handheld electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Following the development of information technology, desired information is easier and easier to acquire from electronic devices in daily life. On the other hand, various types of handheld electronic devices trend toward being light, thin, short and small. Due to the characteristic and advantage of being easy to carry, the electronic devices have been widely accepted and used in daily life.
Taking the mobile phone as an example, in order for the mobile phone to be easily carried and satisfy various preferences and needs, there have been flip-type, rotation-type and slide-type mobile phones in addition to the traditional bar-type mobile phone. As far as the slide-type mobile phone is concerned, it consists of stacked upper and lower bodies that can slide relative to each other between spread and retracted states. Stacking the upper and lower bodies can help reduce the overall size, and the upper and lower bodies can be slid to the spread state in a particular operation mode. Following the development of touch-control display technology, the touch control display function of the mobile phone is being used to gradually replace the traditional key pad function. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a mobile phone body having limited space with a larger available display area.